Mysterious Beings/Monster Association
The Monster Association (怪人協会, Kaijin Kyōkai) is a group of Mysterious Beings led by Gyoro Gyoro and Monster King Orochi. Their base is beneath Z-City's deserted area. Overview The Monster Association consists of around 500 monsters, about 30 of which are disaster level Demon or higher. The boss (ボス, Bosu) is the Monster King, Orochi, although the organization is actually overseen by the military advisor (参謀, Sanbō), Gyoro Gyoro. Below them in ranks are the executives (幹部, Kanbu) who are specially promoted by Gyoro Gyoro. The Monster Association is founded on the belief that one monster alone will eventually fall, but all of them together can defeat the heroes. Many monsters believe that they are stronger than the heroes; Gyoro Gyoro has to remind them that this will be their downfall, though sometimes she uses this to her advantage. The goal of the Monster Association is to end the Hero Association and create a world of monsters ruled by Monster King Orochi. However, most members only joined forces for the former and do not view Orochi as their king, but they do acknowledge his great power. The plan is to lure the Hero Association into a decisive showdown. There are three primary objectives that are required to make this plan feasible: #Strike fear to the human population through monster rampage. #Kidnapping important hostages that are vital to the operation of the Hero Association. #Transform powerful humans into monsters to boost military strength of the organization. New monsters are recruited by offering Monster Cells to strong humans, such as the martial artists of Super Fight. Whoever eats the cells transform into a monster, but it has to be eaten raw. Typically they are eaten one per person, as eating more can result in failure and death. A Dragon-level monster born from the Monster Cells is considered a "huge success." Other monsters can join the Monster Association by going to the base beneath Z-City and meet with Gyoro Gyoro. Disaster level is everything to the Monster Association. Gyoro Gyoro assesses each member and assigns them a level. The executives are monsters that earned the level of Dragon. Lesser monsters have the utmost respect for the executives and fear provoking them. Outside of the executives, there are at least three other monsters that have reached the level of Dragon: Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame are Demon-level in their human forms, and Dragon-level in their monster forms; they are executive candidates but claim to not care for their ranks. The monster acting as middle management, Phoenix Man, was originally Demon-level, but became Dragon-level upon resurrecting. Members are not permitted to kill each other as it will weaken the organization, although Gyoro Gyoro admits that this is difficult to enforce. Many of the monsters are hostile to each other. Presumably, this only applies to strong monsters since Gyoro Gyoro herself treats weak monsters as expendables and sometimes feeds them to Orochi. Even Demon-level monsters are not safe: Orochi ate Awakened Cockroach for losing, and Gyoro Gyoro used Rhino Wrestler as bait. Monsters with useful abilities, such as Do-S, are somewhat protected. Vampire (Pureblood) claims to be the only Natural Type monster in the association. History The Monster Association is an unknown group founded by Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi. The headquarters of the Monster Association was previously the home of the Subterranean People who were all slaughtered. Its leader, Orochi, defeated the martial artist Gouketsu and recruited him as a member. The ninjas, Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame, joined to kill the hero Flashy Flash. 2 years ago, Elder Centipede joined to avenge his defeat against Blast. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Rumors have been spreading that strong monsters have been meeting up in Z-City's ghost town and that Humans and even some Mysterious Beings were avoiding the location. Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc In S-City, Venus Mantrap and Junior Centipede were first members to attacked a sushi restaurant where the Hero Associations sponsor Narinki and his son Waganma were at. Metal Bat, who was guarding them, easily defeated both monsters, however Rafflesidon and Senior Centipede came erupted from the ground. Both Narinki and Waganma were knocked out by Rafflesidon's gas and prepare to fight Metal Bat. Metal Bat fights the monsters, but was slightly sedated by the gases the monster released. Metal Bat, however managed to break out of its control by smashing his head and killed both monsters with one strike each. Moments later, Elder Centipede, a Dragon-level threat, emerged through the ground. Elder Centipede is after Narinki and avoids Metal Bat's attacks. As Elder Centipede was about to catch the sponsor, he was struck by Metal Bat and tries to shake Metal Bat off by maneuvering around the city. Elder Centipede managed to launch Metal Bat far away and continues to rampage through the city. Just as Elder Centipede cornered the heroes Pineapple and Mohican, who were carrying the Narinki and Waganma, it was attacked by Metal Knight missiles. Phoenix Man, Sludge Jellyfish and Rhino Wrestler then corner the heroes and demand the sponsor. After Garou finished his fight with Metal Bat, Phoenix Man and Sludge Jellyfish discuss how they could use him to their advantage. After Metal Bat was knocked out by Zenko, Sludge Jellyfish tries to take her as hostage, but was struck by Garou. The monster was able to regenerate itself and Phoenix Man attempts to invite Garou into the Monster Association. Garou rudely declines by ripping up the invitation card. The monster say they'll overlook Garou's rude behavior this time and promises that they will meet again, if Garou continues to hero hunt. Meanwhile Rhino Wrestler fights and defeats Pineapple and Mohican and takes Waganma as hostage. The monsters then retreat after explaining how fighting Metal Knight would only be in vain for them. Phoenix Man instructed a retreat to Elder Centipede, and him along with Rhino Wrestler were taken by the large Monster and burrowed underground, but Metal Knight managed to stick to the monster. The Monster Association has attacked many cities simultaneously: *W-City: Heavy Kong has been struggling against Marshall Gorilla. *D-City: Lightning Genji fight Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man. *I-City: Hundred-Eyes Octopus causes havoc *Y-City: Eyesight causes havoc. *V-City: Pureblood causes havoc. *Unknown city: Do-S and Free Hugger causes havoc. Fist Fight Djinn is fighting the A-Class hero Smile Man, when Bang arrived at the scene. Fist Fight Djinn attempt to attack Bang, but was mercilessly killed by the S-Class hero. Meanwhile, Do-S managed to defeat many heroes and was then confronted by Fubuki and her Blizzard Group. Marshal Gorilla managed to defeat Heavy Kong and tells the civilians to spread the word about him. Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man are still fighting Lightning Genji and hospitalize him. Hundred-Eyes Octopus kept devouring building and easily managed to defeat Death Gatling, Butterfly DX and Bone. Eyesight managed to poison Ecolo G and other heroes and is fighting Studless. Pureblood managed to kill many civilians. Many monster that appeared in C-City were defeated by Genos and Face Ripper later encountered the hero. Face Ripper managed to damage Genos, but was caught off guard and killed. In the same city, Awakened Cockroach defeated many heroes and meets Genos in an alley. On the TV, it was reported that Lightning Genji was defeated by the monsters, while Awakened Cockroach managed to have an upper-hand in the fight against Genos, but was caught in an adhesive trap, but managed to escape before being struck by Genos' blast. Do-S managed to transform all of the Blizzard Group members into her love slave. While Fubuki was preoccupied by the love slaves, Do-S managed to pierce through her telekinesis and whip Fubuki. Do-S manages to hit Fubuki multiple times and believing that she has Fubuki's mind under her control, she revealed her plan of using Fubuki to lure Tatsumaki out. However, Do-S was sent flying and attacked by Fubuki. Angered she decided to kill Fubuki. When the area began to rumble, a monster falls in front of Do-S ans warns her about Tatsumaki. Frightened, Do-S orders her love slaves to distract Tatsumaki, while she escapes. Super Fight Arc The Monster Association still continues their attack, Sweet Mask's concert was interrupted , the hospital where Mumen Rider, Tanktop Master and the Tank Topper Army were staying was attacked and Nyan broke into Smelly Lid Prison in search of Puri-Puri Prisoner. At their hideout Gyoro Gyoro and Monster King Orochi were discuss their invasion and Gouketsu whereabouts. They managed to defeat S-Class heroes like Genos and Metal Knight, whose robot hanging was severely damaged and captured at Monster Association's Headquarter, and its broken pieces are hung in chains. Despite their succession, many monsters were killed by S-Class heroes. Drive Knight easily killed some members and interrogated the last living one about the invasion. Child Emperor used Underdog Man No. 22 to fight Eyesight, but the monsters was later eaten by Pig God. Hundred-Eyes Octopus's destruction forced to assemble an A-Class heroes team , but was later blinded by Flashy Flash and crushed into a ball by Tatsumaki. Gyoro Gyoro worries slightly about the S-Class's poweres, especially Tatsumaki, but Orochi reassures Gyoro Gyoro that it will not be a problem as they can make as many Mysterious Beings as they please. During the Council of Swordmasters meeting, called by Atomic Samurai, one of the Council members Haragiri, transformed into a Mysterious Being by injecting himself with Monster Cells and orders the others to do the same. Atomic Samurai rejected the offer and killed Haragiri. Through his robot Metal Knight was able to spy on the discussion between Gyoro Gyoro and Orochi. When asked about their goals, Gyoro Gyoro simply tells him to watch and wait. At the hospital the Tank Topper Army fight the monsters and protect the patients and staff members. Mumen Rider struggles against Gyoffrey, but was saved by Tanktop Master. Gouketsu and The Three Crows interrupted the closing ceremony of the Super Fight Martial Arts Tournament in an attempt to transform all of the Martial Artist into monsters. Gouketsu brought one Monster Cell for each martial artist. Rosie, Choze, Benpatsu, Hamukichi and Volten all joined the Monster Association, though Rosie was quickly killed by Choze. While the other martial artist were frightened, Suiryu decided to rebel against them. After Suiryu managed to defeat all of the martial artist, Gouketsu was impressed and offered Suiryu and executive position in the association. He was rejected and Gouketsu struck Suiryu down. Gouketsu then toys with Suiryu, stomping and punching the martial artist, giving him only three seconds to recover. In an attempt to win, Suiryu asks Bakuzan, the last standing martial artist for aid, Bakuzan instead ate several monster cells and collapsed on the floor, seemingly dead. Gouketsu then ordered The Three Crows to finish off Suiryu, but the Crows were later killed by Suiryu in a team effort with Lightning Max and Sneck. After the Crows were killed, Gouketsu was challenged again by Sneck and Lightning Max. He easily defeated them and when Suiryu tried to leave the stadium, Bakuzan woke up from his transformation and blocked his entrance. Bakuzan then continuously strikes Suiryu on the ground. Gyoro Gyoro uses its spy drones to watch the chaos in the city and confirmed that their first objective was successful, as they also captured Waganma, the son of a Hero Associations sponsor. Phoenix Man noted they lost many monsters and asked for reinforcements, but the request was denied. The monster noted that Nyan managed to recruit several new members and Gyoro Gyoro orders Gouketsu to leave the stadium, but Gouketsu refuses. Gouketsu questions Bakuzan and tells him to go with him to the Monster Association hideout. Bakuzan refuses and fight Gouketsu. Gouketsu then warned Bakuzan about his attitude and informed him of Orochi, the strongest being on Earth. He gives Bakuzan a firm warning as he leaves the stadium for Z-City, the meeting point of the Monster Association. As Gouketsu was heading towards the hideout, Saitama came and they fought off-screen, with Gouketsu's decapitated head comes flying into the stadium and lands in front of Suiryu. Free Hugger managed to injure Puri-Puri Prisoner, but the monster was squeezed to death by the hero. Monster Association Arc Elsewhere, Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame attack Speed-o'-Sound Sonic who was training in the forest. As they were discussing, the ninjas reveal they have joined the Monster Organization and with their advanced training managed to obtain their human form. Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame reveal they joined the Association to rule the world, more specifically to kill Flashy Flash and ask Sonic to join them. Sonic initially refuses, but when Gale Wind demonstrates his speed after his transformation, Sonic was persuaded and took a Monster Cell. Later Sonic cooks the Monster Cell into a gourmet meal, however didn't transform into a monster instead had an upset stomach afterwards. In W-City, Marshall Gorilla still wonders around the streets, feeling unsatisfied by his threat level being Tiger and wants the Hero Association to change it to Demon. Zombieman was following the monster and wants to gather as much information about the organizations and its hideout. Marshall Gorilla then spots someone on the streets and was surprised to see Armored Gorilla, who was shopping for groceries. Marshall Gorilla felt angry that Armored Gorilla "sided" with the humans and attack him only to be easily defeated. In A-City, Destrochloridium takes control of an association member and takes one of Gyoro Gyoro's drones so they can declare war on them. He kills one of the association members before being killed by Superalloy Darkshine. In Z-City, Gyoro Gyoro gives a speech to the monsters and Orochi decide to eat Awakened Cockroach for failing to kill Genos. Orochi wanted to kill Do-S as well, but decided not to, since Gyoro Gyoro stated her powers are useful. When they noticed Gouketsu's absence, Gyoro Gyoro used one of its drones, only to find Goukestsu's headless corpse. While Garou is being attacked by Genos, Bang and Bomb, some of the Monster Association's members arrive to save him, but are swiftly beaten. Phoenix Man swoops in and saves Garou and Elder Centipede causes mayhem. Elder Centipede then attacks and overwhelms Bang, Bomb and Genos, before being killed by Saitama. Meanwhile, Phoenix Man escapes with Garou. At the Monster Association base, Garou awakens and encounter Monster King Orochi, Gyoro Gyoro, Royal Ripper, Bug God, G5 and many other monsters. Garou is offered executive position under the condition that Garou kills a hero within a day. He leaves to do so while being tailed by Royal Ripper and Bug God. After tailing him, Royal Ripper and Bug God deem Garou to be unworthy and attack him. Due to Sludge Jellyfish holding Tareo hostage, Garou is stabbed to the point of unconsciousness. Tareo is taken back to the Monster Association and thrown in the cell with Waganma. Gyoro Gyoro reprimands Royal Ripper as the Hero Association will attack soon and they need to be focused on the coming battle. Various monsters such as Maiko Plasma and Electric Catfish Man are discussing their battle. Phoenix Man contemplates on becoming the Monster King. Do-S is training the mind controlled mercenary. Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind are training against each other. Pureblood drains another monster dry of blood for not walking out of his way. Devil Long Hair is talking with another monster while Pureblood looks on in disdain. Nyan is chatting with the monsterized prisoners from the Smelly Lid Prison. G5 collects Metal Knight's head and throws a monster at The Great Food Tub. Garou awakens from his injuries and heads towards the Monster Association base. Child Emperor nearly finished location the Monster Association base. Garou kills any monsters he comes across and saves Tareo from Royal Ripper by killing the monster. Garou ate a monster's arm to replenish his lost blood. They come across Overgrown Rover and quietly escape only to run into Showerhead, Unihorn and Super Mouse. Garou fends them off but attracts Overgrown Rover's attention. The three monsters are killed by Overgrown Rover and Garou engages it in battle. Garou is blasted to the floor Gyoro Gyoro resides. Garou is immoblized by Gyoro Gyoro psychic power. Gyoro Gyoro tells Garou the secret of overcoming the Limiter by repeating experiencing death and overcoming it as was the case with Orochi. Gyoro Gyoro plans to use Garou to create the ultimate monster. Garou refuses and plans to hunt Gyoro Gyoro and destroy the Monster Association. Orochi intervenes and overwhelms Garou in their battle, knocking him out. Several monsters, including Evil Eye and Rhino Wrestler are sent to kill the invading heroes, but they are killed. Flashy Flash encounters and kills Hellfire Flame and Gale Wind. Flashy Flash loses his Locator during the battle and follows a random path. Child Emperor finds the decommissioned Metal Knight unit. He searches the robot's database and finds the location to Waganma cell. As he leaves, Child Emperor encounters Phoenix Man and shreds the monster. Child Emperor saves Waganma and the hero kills Sludge Jellyfish. While leaving they run into G5 whom they retreat from. During their retreat, they come across Phoenix Man's corpse. Phoenix Man's resurrection activates and he returns fully healed and stronger with a disaster level Dragon. Child Emperor is forced to summon his ace weapon, Brave Giant to battle. Their battle continues with Phoenix Man getting stronger with each new resurrection. Phoenix Man reveals his new ability to resurrect the dead to fight and brings back the Subterranean People, Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame to fight. While the Subterranean People are incinerated, Gale Wind and Hellfire Flame are brought back to life after being electrified by Brave Giant. Child Emperor defeats Phoenix Man by sneaking Tickle-Tickle Bug 1 into his suit and causing the monster to rip apart his costume. With his powers lost, Child Emperor ends Phoenix Man. Zombieman is killing any monsters he encounters and is led to Pureblood. After a grueling 30 minutes, Pureblood lays defeated. After defeating the remaining monsters, Zombieman leaves to carry on his mission. Pig God encounters The Great Food Tub and the monster is eaten. The Disciples of Atomic Samurai encounter Do-S and the mind controlled Narinki's Private Squad. Their battle is interrupted by Sweet Mask who takes control of the battle and tells the swordsmen to leave. As the swordsmen leave, they encounter Pig God in the middle of digesting The Great Food Tub and decide to take another route. The swordsmen encounter Devil Long Hair and they battle. Meanwhile Puri-Puri Prisoner is battling some monsters. Puri-Puri Prisoner encounters the demon-level monster Vacuuma who can absorb monsters and use their powers. Despite this ability, the hero defeats the monster. The Smelly Lid Prisoners who were monsterfied confront Puri-Puri Prisoner to kill him but the hero mistakenly believes they were bewitched by the Monster Association. Nyan attacks Puri-Puri Prisoner but is put off by his strange personality and opts to run away. Puri-Puri Prisoner gives chase and accidentally kill almost all his fellow inmates. After Saitama defeats Garou, the organization collapses. Psykos is taken prisoner. Homeless Emperor is killed by "God". Pig God digests Evil Natural Water. So far, Black Sperm and Black Rover, who are currently living as Saitama's pets, are the only surviving members of the organization. Members Upper Echelon= |-| Regular Members= |-| Recruits= *There are also numerous unnamed regular members. Webcomic and Manga Differences *The Monster Association is expanded upon in the manga, having more members and having them come out to the public. In the original web-comic, it only had 17 members: Black Sperm, Bug God, Devil Long Hair, Evil Natural Water, Fuhrer Ugly, Gale and Hellfire, Goddess Glasses, Gums, Homeless Emperor, Overgrown Rover, Phoenix Man, Psykos, Pureblood, Royal Ripper, Senior Centipede and The Great Food Tub. In the manga, however, they have around 500 members. **All of the members in the web-comic are Demon or above. **The leader is Psykos, as Orochi does not exist in the webcomic. *Monster Cells were introduced in the manga, and never existed in the web-comic. *In the manga-only, The Organization sent G5 to assist the Monster Association, tying the two factions together. Trivia *The idea of the Monster Association being previously the home of the Subterranean People was a suggestion by a fan on stream. *In both the web-comic and the manga, the Monster Association mirrors the Hero Association. **In the web-comic, the Monster Association has 17 members, which is the number of S-Class heroes in the Hero Association. **In the manga, the Monster Association has around 500 members, which is roughly the number of pro heroes in the Hero Association. *Monsters who are not a part of the Monster Association are sometimes referred to as freelance monsters by members of the association. References fr:L'Association des Monstres Category:Organizations Category:Monster Association Category:Mysterious Being Category:Dragon Category:Demon Category:Tiger Category:Main Antagonists